


Unlikely

by christinchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: “Hey mate,” Ron slapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder, sliding into the seat beside him at the breakfast table. “Where did you go off to last night?”“I shagged Malfoy against a wall somewhere in a hallway,” Harry replied.“Unlikely,” Ron told him, rolling his eyes, “But sure, don’t tell me then.”





	Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> fill for RoK 35 prompt: any, any, love/hate relationships, unlikely allies, life-affirming sex, never saw it coming

The sound of people cheering was still ringing through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. Everyone was celebrating the end of the war, _his_ victory and the simple fact that they were still alive. People were laughing, and dancing, and drinking. 

But Harry wasn’t among them. He just hadn’t been able to stomach the cheerfulness. Yes, he was alive, he had survived. But he didn’t feel happiness. He felt a heat under his skin, burning deep into his bones. It was an ache running through him, making him restless. 

When he had run across Malfoy in the hallway he had been itching for a fight. He had wanted to feel alive and a fist in the face seemed like the way to achieve that. It didn’t matter whether it was his fist in Malfoy’s face or Malfoy’s fist in his face. He wanted to feel, feel pain, feel alive. 

Except Malfoy had taken a step towards him and it hadn’t been a fist that had connected with his face. A mouth had met his hot and rough. A tongue forced its way into his mouth and teeth scraped against his lips.

Harry felt adrenaline rush through his body, and _this_, this was it, this was what he needed. He pushed Malfoy away, then continued to push at his shoulders until his back hit a wall, barely letting him catch his breath he started kissing him again. 

“Fuck,” Malfoy murmured breathless when they parted for a moment. Harry immediately pressed open-mouthed kisses down Malfoy’s neck, not wanting to stop even for a moment. He needed this, like air to breathe, more than air to breathe. He felt himself moan in pain when hands ran through his hair, pushing and pulling at him. 

“More,” Harry demanded between breathless gasps. The pounding of his heart ringing in his ears reminding him that he was so very-fucking-much alive. 

“Yes. Fuck! Yes,” Malfoy answered panting just as heavily. His fingers busy unbuttoning Harry's pants, running his hands up underneath his t-shirt, stroking over his too warm skin. His movements were erratic and uncoordinated, much like Harry’s own. And Harry was certain he felt the same hot, desperate rush of being _alive_ run through him.

Harry slipped his already open trousers down his legs and stepped out of them. He ran a hand down over Malfoy’s crotch, giving him a soft squeeze through his boxers. Malfoy arched into his touch and Harry pressed closer, his own erection hot against his thigh. He was slowly grinding against Malfoy, letting his hands continue to undress them both, letting clothes mindlessly fall onto the floor. 

He kissed a slow path down Malfoy’s chest, lowering himself to his knees as Malfoy started to moan above him and press against him, then groan in frustration when Harry stopped just short of his erection, hard and leaking against his stomach.

Harry chuckled softly and leaned down, licking a teasing stripe along the length of his cock. 

"Oh fuck, yes," Malfoy gasped, letting his head fall back against the wall with a thud loud enough for Harry to hear. He decided he had enough teasing for the moment and let his mouth engulf the cock in front of him, licking slowly over the head of Malfoy’s shaft. 

The hands in his hair tightened as he moved his head up and down. Malfoy’s hips gave small, halted movements and it wasn’t long before he came with a gasp, salty come filling Harry’s mouth. 

Harry buried his sweaty face against Malfoy’s hip and fumbled with his own boxershorts. He gave a shaky moan when his fingers finally wrapped around his own length. 

“If you get up here I can take care of that for you,” Malfoy’s voice sounded raspy, ringing almost too loud through the corridor that had so far only been filled with the sounds of their harsh breathing and moans. 

Harry managed to shake his head moments before messily spilling over his hands. Malfoy’s hand that had been still carding through his hair stilled and Harry heard the soft snort of a suppressed laugh above him. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of the hip before him, hearing the sharp intake of breath and knowing it would bruise lovely. 

The ache in his chest had settled as his labored breathing slowed down, the raw _need_ that had filled him before was sated. 

Harry carefully got to his feet. For the first time since he had first run across him in this very hallway Harry felt almost nervous to meet Malfoy’s eyes. So he almost didn’t see it coming when Malfoy crushed a bruising kiss against his lips. 

“Guess I owe you a blowjob then,” he said when they parted. Then he bent over, picking up his clothes, putting them on. He started to walk off, leaving Harry standing in the darkness with his boxers still only halfway up his thighs. Just as Malfoy was about the turn the corner he stopped and turned back towards him.

“Or you could come with me. I _do_ have my own room down in the dungeons,“ he said, the implication more than clear.

Harry couldn’t get his clothes on fast enough. 

***

“Hey mate,” Ron slapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder, sliding into the seat beside him at the breakfast table. “Where did you go off to last night? You were suddenly gone and I didn’t see you around all night. Quite the party you missed.” 

“I shagged Malfoy against a wall somewhere in a hallway,” Harry replied, letting his glance wander over the tables, finding the blond. And he was definitely doing it again tonight, he thought to himself.

“Unlikely,” Ron told him, rolling his eyes, “But sure, don’t tell me then.” 

As Ron went back to his breakfast Harry looked up once more to Malfoy, catching the other’s gaze. Malfoy winked and ran his tongue over his lips very slowly and very deliberately. Harry felt his pants tightening and knew nightfall couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
